This is an application for travel funds to assist invited foreign speakers and chairmen to participate in the second Gordon Research Conference on "Mode of Action of Opiates" to be held at Plymouth State College, N.H. June 23-27, 1980. The first such Conference was held in 1977 and was extremely successful. Gordon Research Conferences are designed to permit informal discussion of latest theories and experimental results in a relatively small group (100-150 participants). The Gordon Research Conference rules do not permit publication of the proceeding. The great prestige these Conference have achieved since their inception in 1931 makes it easy to invite outstanding scientists from all over the world. These invited speakers are selected by the organizers based entirely on their expertise and contributions to the field of opiate research. It should be noted that the annual meeting of the Committee on Problems of Drug Dependence (CPDD) was deliberately scheduled for June 17-19 at Hyannis, MA, so that scientists in the drug abuse field will be able to attend both meetings. A travel award to invited participants at the Gordon Conference will enalbe them to attend the CPDD meeting as well.